science_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Last Human timeline
This timeline recovers all events occurred in Last Human. The datetion is divided between BBV (Before Battle of Vakul) and ABV (After Battle of Vakul) Pre-universe * Several universe (maybe infinties) existed before the current. Prehistory * B'ilions of years ago' ** The Big Bang happens. ** Many galaxies, such as the Great Galaxy and the Milky Way are formed. ** The Builders, one of the oldest known sentient species, seeded the oceans of many worlds with DNA codes, directing the evolution of life towards a physical pattern similar to their own. The varieties of lifeforms that carried this seed code to fruition include the Humans, Asgardians, Yutani, Parnassians and Vongs, and likely many other humanoid species of the universe. ** Almost all the Builders die in the Builder Civil War. * c. 65,4 milions BBV ** Dinosaurs evolve on Urthaa. *** However, they go extinct by fault of a meteorite. *** Without dinosaurs, mammals and Humans' ancestors evolve and colony the planet. Pre-space Times * 25,000 BBV ** The Recent Gods attempt to terraforming Uthraa. * 6532 BBV ** The Citadel, a flowting city inhabitated by White Galaxy's aliens, lands of Uthraa. The city is accept to stay, but is not permitted by the aliens to land on the planet's surface. * 5060 BBV ** The Solar System becames colonized by humanity. Human Empire * Around 5,000 BBV ** Humans create artificial intelligiences (AI) that overthrone them. Humans leave Uthraa trought their first wormhole and reach the Great Galaxy. * Around 4,200 BBV ** The First Human Empire (aka Meridian Empire) is established. * c. 400 BBV ** The Longilian Order is formed on the planet Harkonnen. * 84 BBV ** Emperor Trawm X is born. * 10 BBV ** The Great Galactic War begins. ** The Euranian Republic is formed on Eurani II. * 5 BBV ** The Longilian Order is exterminated by the Imperial Ultrasoldier after discovering that they were allied with the Euranian Republic. * 3 BBV ** The Meridian Empire forms a brief alliance with the Wartians. ** The Battle of Ubsezh occours. * 0 BBV ** The Battle of Vakul occours. ** The Great Galactic War ends. ** The Intergalactic Republic is formed. Republic Era * 8th Century ABV ** The explorations of the Intergalactic Path are established. Third Vong empire * Around 3,000 ABV ** An unknown species, the Super-Predators, appears in the Great Galaxy and eliminates almost every Human beings in the known universe. Odisseus is considered the only human survived. ** A group of Humans, guided by Lord Agamo, escapes into the Phantom Dimension. ** For unknown reasons, Super-Predators go extinct. * 3006 ABV ** A group of Super-predator awakes after discovering the existing of Odisseus. ** The Skirmish at Idrissa occours. * 3012 ABY ** Lord Agamo's group exits from the Phantom Dimension and colonies Telos. * 3013 ABV ** The Battle of Telos occours. ** The Telos system is trasported in a different dimension. * 3713 ABV ** Odisseus encounters Nausicaa on Feas V. * 4099 ABV ** Odisseus and Nausicaa manages to stops the HIVY. Distant future * Time travel became normal use for many advanced civilizations. End of the universe * The remaining matter of the universe collaps on itselfes. ** The universe ends. Post-universe * A new universe starts, with a new Big Bang. Category:Timelines Category:Last Human